<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in bed by Zephyr_F8</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190793">Breakfast in bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8'>Zephyr_F8</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, F/M, Morning Wood, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An eager girlfriend prepares breakfast for her lover and delivers it to him on a tray so he could enjoy it in bed. Little does he suspect; she has a plan to get some proteins and nutrients for herself as well…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)<br/>* Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *</p><p>Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---BEGIN SCRIPT---</p><p>(eagerly) Honey? Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey.</p><p>Can you smell that? Yeah, I’ve made breakfast for you. Scrambled eggs and bacon, still sizzling from the stove, just how you like it. </p><p>And I’ve got the dish, knife and fork, and some coffee on this neat little tray here. So, you can have it in your bed without getting up or causing a mess. Aren’t I the most considerate girlfriend in the world?</p><p>I know, I know. But I woke up early and decided I want to surprise you. </p><p>(She watches as he eats a slice of bacon)</p><p>So, was it okay? Maybe a bit overcooked?</p><p>Just fine? Oh, babe, you don’t have to lie to me. Especially about my cooking skills.</p><p>Anyway, while you are having some delicious breakfast, I wanna talk to you about last night.</p><p>Yeah, it was pretty intense and I fell asleep pretty much as soon as you finished inside me. I probably made a mess of the sheets again. (giggles)</p><p>I really hope you are recovered now. I was thinking about it when I was cooking, and it got me so wet that I had to improvise a little plan of my own. </p><p>What do I mean by that? Oh, babe, you see, I could have my breakfast right here in bed, you.</p><p>No, silly, I’m not sharing food with you. My breakfast *is* you.</p><p>Your cum, more specifically.</p><p>Well, I can see someone under the blanket is very much excited about my plan.</p><p>(Pulls blanket to one side)</p><p>(Soft moans) God, it’s been barely hours and I’m already aching to have your cock inside my mouth again.</p><p>I'm just gonna rub it all over my face first, then I'll guide it in like...</p><p>(Spitting noise at first, normal blowjob noises follow)</p><p>No, don’t stop in the middle of your breakfast. Don’t move your legs or anything. Just pretend I’m not here and you’re just enjoying some nicely-done scrambled eggs.</p><p>(More blowjob noises, some gagging)</p><p>You know, I read an article the other day. It says there's scientific research saying there’s lots of nutrients in cum, like proteins, carbohydrates, minerals and all that.</p><p>So, I thought, you know, that sounds pretty healthy. Sounds like a perfect diet, actually. </p><p>(Even more blowjob and gagging noises)</p><p>You like it when I work along the shaft like this, right?</p><p>Want me to take you deep again? You loved it last time, didn’t you?</p><p>(Deepthroat noises, lots of gagging)</p><p>No, don’t look at me. Focus on your breakfast. Don’t mind me down here with your cock stuffed in my throat.</p><p>(Moans loudly, spits a bit more)</p><p>Look at you, leaking so much already. I wonder if it’s possible to mix jizz with cereal. I mean, I’d probably need to milk you dozens of times, but I’d be totally up for that.</p><p>Your dick just twitched so hard. I can feel all of the veins along the shaft now. </p><p>No, no you can’t cum until you finish your breakfast. </p><p>Yeah, that’s right, drink up that coffee.</p><p>Did you finish it? Good boy.</p><p>You ready to give me that juicy, tasty cum and explode in my mouth?</p><p>Alright, here, hold my head and push it all the way down my throat.</p><p>(Muffled moaning, prolonged.)</p><p>(He takes his dick out of her mouth.)</p><p>(Swallows, audible gulp. I understand this is a bit hard to do so skip it if you can’t make it.)</p><p>You taste amazing babe. You came so much as well. </p><p>Yeah, I swallowed it all like a good girl should.</p><p>Here, let me clean you off.</p><p>(Licking noises)</p><p>No, don’t worry. I’ll take the plates back to the kitchen.</p><p>You just lie here and relax, okay? I’ll be right back, and we can take a shower together to clean up.</p><p>---END SCRIPT---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>